La Meute (one shout)
by Elbat
Summary: Une escouade de guerriers A'ïkin, de terribles hommes-loups, part en campagne dans tout le pays, pour le compte du Roi Aldur, le père du commandant de cette escouade. Lors de l'attaque d'une citadelle elfique, les A'ïkin devront se serrer les coudes pour survivre à la défense de leurs rivaux de toujours...


Daïd prit la torche de la main de son lieutenant Adnna, et la fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête. Le signal arriva jusqu'au reste de l'unité, et les soldats lui firent le même signe. Les Assassins A'ïkin se jetèrent en avant. Ces énormes créatures se mirent à courir en directions de la forteresse elle était creusée à même une montagne unique au milieu d'une plaine déserte, en forme de cône : de grandes murailles entouraient une rangée de maison stylisées à la mode elfique, et leurs habitants (maudits soient-ils), puis la cité montait sur une deuxième ligne de murailles, avec moins de diamètre, et le même procédé ce répercuté quatre fois et enfin, une grande tour finissait l'ouvrage, donnant à la cité sa forme conique.

Daïd avait envie de vomir. Les A'ïkin étaient réputés pour leurs agressivité et leur dégout d'à peu près tous ceux qui n'était pas eux, ou de leur fait. Et s'ils haïssaient quelque chose par-dessus tout : c'était bien les elfes. Leurs silhouettes allongées et sans forme lui donnaient l'impression de se trouver devant un arbre, et leurs oreilles pointues le faisaient frémir. Les A'ïkin et les elfes se battaient déjà depuis quelques âges lorsque Daïd vint au monde une querelle qui débuta à l'aube des temps : lorsque que le monde fut créé, All, Dieu de tout ce qui vit, et qui a existé, créa la Première Race. Et c'est à partir de là que les avis divergeaient : les elfes prétendaient qu'ils étaient de la Première Race, contrairement aux A'ïkin, qui prétendaient descendre de celle-ci. Au fond quelle importance ? All n'était plus là pour les guider, et personne ne savait réellement où il se trouvait, ou même s'il existait. Daïd n'en avait cure. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, était sa vie, et la destruction de celle d'autrui. Tuer était pour lui ce qui était de plus doux au monde. Un elfe bougea sur la tour de l'avant-poste devant la cité, et le déconcentra.

Contrairement ces êtres plus qu'écœurants, les A'ïkin étaient de massives créatures mi-homme, mi- loup (bien qu'ils haïssaient également ces deux races), d'en général deux mètres de haut leurs seuls caractéristiques humaines étaient de se déplacer à deux pattes lorsque cela s'avéré nécessaire, et d'utiliser le langage des Ulh'nars (ou l'homnidé, dans la langue universelle). Leurs crocs étaient aiguisés comme des lames de boucher, leurs griffes, longues et coupantes comme des rasoirs une épaisse fourrure (pour la plupart noire, ou brune) leur recouvrait l'intégralité du corps, dissimulant ainsi les cicatrices qui (pour certain) zébraient ceux-ci tout entier, comme c'était le cas pour Daïd et sa fourrure plus noire que la nuit dans laquelle lui et ses soldats étaient plongeaient. Leurs pouces opposables leurs permettaient de manipuler la plupart des objets et leurs pattes arrières étaient larges et puissantes, pour les propulsé toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, et toujours plus vite.

Pour la plupart des guerriers A'ïkin, leurs armures, constituées de plusieurs, et épaisses couches de cuir clouté les protégeaient lors des batailles : elles étaient constituées de deux épaulières, larges et massives, d'un grand plastron recouvrant le torse et le ventre, de gantelets (constituaient de simples gants de cuir, renforcés de quatre plaques d'acier, une pour le dos de la main, et les trois autres pour le reste de l'avant-bras), et de jambières sur les cuisses. Le reste du corps resté libre (excepté les parties génitales qui étaient recouvertes pas une sorte de culote, leur recouvrant également l'arrière-train), pour permettre aux guerriers de se déplacer plus rapidement, et mieux courir à quatre pattes. Et pour finir, d'énormes et lourds boucliers étaient attachés dans leur dos : en forme de rectangle, ils étaient plus faciles à sortirent et pouvaient ainsi leur protéger tout le bras. Deux piques au bout des boucliers servaient à finir un ennemi au sol, ou bien simplement de le bloquer à un mur ou à un arbre, le temps que vous lui découpiez le ventre, et laissiez pendre gaiment ses boyaux. De plus, leur forme allongée leur permettait de prendre une position défensive rapidement, et efficacement, de façon à former un véritable mur de fer, qui, par moment, se coupait en deux pour laissait la place aux archets derrière le mur de tirer une volé.

Les autres guerriers, principalement des archets, sous les ordres d'Adnna, comme ceux qui chargeaient l'avant-poste de la cité elfique en ce moment même, étaient équipés de simples plaques d'un cuir banal, positionnées de même façon que leurs grandes sœurs, plus lourde, et par conséquent moins maniables, et de capuches, cousues à même le dos de leur plastron. La plus part d'entre eux portaient des arcs dans leurs dos, accrochés à des carquois de peaux, et de cuir, plein de grosses flèches noires empennées dans de sa propre fourrure trempées dans du goudron (personnellement, Daïd n'avait jamais compris cette pratique d'utiliser ses propres poils pour ses flèches, comme le faisait Adnna et les archets de la Première Marche).

Les soldats de la Meute, le plus important rassemblement d'A'ïkin d'Aeviris, aussi nommait la Grande Meute, utilisaient les armes propre à leur clan : une épée à la lame large, et à la pointe en angle droit, vers l'intérieur, influencée par le type de combat lourd de leurs porteurs, accrochées dans leurs dos grâce à de nombreuses lanières de cuir, ainsi que deux dagues croisées à la ceinture dans leurs dos, de façon à être facile à dissimulées et à dégainer.

Daïd, en tant que commandant de La Première Marche, portait son propre équipement, tout comme son lieutenant, et son capitaine : il portait une grande épée, dotée d'une lame de trois pieds terminée par une double pointe. En raison de son poids, cette arme exigeait une force colossale, même pour un A'ïkin, mais sa longue poignée permettait à Daïd d'obtenir un effet de levier en écartant le plus possible les mains. Large de dix centimètres, cette lame possédait un double tranchant capable de couper un homme en deux il portait également un harnais au mollet droit, contenant six couteaux de lancer.

Mange-cœur lui avait était donné par Galtfraïh, le père du loup à la fourrure blanche, et également le mâle dominant des Wold.

Juste derrière la ligné Kalt, la famille royale comme l'appelleraient les humains, (ligné dont faisait partit Daïd, en tant que prince Kalt), venaient les Wold, qui occupaient une fonction disciplinaire au sein de la Meute. Aisément identifiables, les Wold, généralement les plus gros et les plus hardis de la Meute, comptaient sur leur force pour imposer les lois édictées par le couple alpha (roi et reine de la Meute). Les Wold tenaient le rôle de vigiles, s'appliquant à détourner nombre de dangers potentiels des précieux Kalt (complots, assassinats, chantage à la ligné). La ligne de dos d'un individu Wold, soutenue, ne présente cependant pas la même netteté ni continuité que celle d'un Kalt. Les A'ïkin Wold étaient les exécutants de la famille Kalt. Lors des chasses organisées par le Mâle Alpha, roi des A'ïkin, ils jouaient les éclaireurs.

Les Kalt, en tant que famille dominante, conduisaient la Meute, très soudée. Ils décidaient des mesures à prendre pour préserver la Meute et défendre son territoire. Le couple en question était Aldur, et Varhïrha, le père, et la mère de Daïd ce dernier avait également un frère cadet, Almord. Les membres de la famille Kalt se reconnaissaient à la disposition et aux différentes couleurs de leur pelage facial, notamment autour des yeux, des oreilles et sur le museau (qui se faisaient plus foncées), qui les distinguaient des autres A'ïkin. La crinière des Kalt se prolongeait en une crête qui courait sur l'épine dorsale en une ligne noire continue, et dessinait sur l'arrière-train les contours d'une selle. Chez Aldur, par exemple, la crinière était noire, longue, touffue et abondante, laissant une longue trainée noire sur sa fourrure brune. Chez Daïd, en revanche, elle se faisait plus courte que ses cousins, ou que toute sa famille et il savait très bien, qu'à cause de cela, parmi les Wold ou les Vortfreu, on le traité de bâtard dans son dos, ou pire : de fils adoptif.

D'une classe inférieure aux Wold, les Vortfreu se trouvaient généralement sous la coupe du couple de loups placés juste au-dessus d'eux dans la hiérarchie de la meute, en l'occurrence, Bretta et Olglarf. Les femelles Wold éduquaient et disciplinaient les louves dominées, les mâles faisaient de même avec les loups dominés. Les Vortfreu recevaient les instructions émises par les Kalt, via les Wold. La fonction principale des Vortfreu consistait à patrouiller autour de Vanahäl, la grande citadelle des A'ïkin, taillée à même la roche de la montagne d'Alhöcur. Par toutes sortes de stratagèmes, la Meute devait à tout prix être surveillé, protégée, et, afin de mieux défendre le territoire, les Vortfreu, possédant un grand sens de l'observation, gardaient les hautes murailles qui protégeaient Vanahäl, et ses alentours. Le régime alimentaire des Vortfreu n'étant jamais le même, leurs marquages par l'odeur variaient, ce qui leurrait les A'ïkin étrangers à la meute, le plus souvent des bannis tentant de revenir, ou juste des solitaires qui ne faisait que passer. Autre astuce, le hurlement: les Vortfreu hurlaient en une symphonie de sons, jappements, aboiements, gémissements, hurlements et grondements. D'un caractère méfiant, les loups Vortfreu étaient extrêmement sensibles à l'imminence du danger ou à l'approche d'un élément nouveau, donc perturbateur. Kalt et Wold se fiaient à eux pour donner l'alerte les Vortfreu constituaient également le plus gros des petites gens, les paysans, les forgerons de ville, les boulangers, mais aussi de l'armé du royaume : les soldats de base étaient principalement des Vortfreu, les gradés étaient le plus souvent des Wold, et les grands commandants ou générales étaient de la ligné Kalt.

Adnna, son lieutenant, de la lignée des Wold, utilisait quant à elle un arc court, facilement accrochable au carquois, quelle remplissait de la même façon que les hommes sous ses ordres. Cet arc, fabriqué à la-va-vite dans un camp auxiliaire des A'ïkin, était composé de bois et d'acier. Si sa portée était limitée, il permettait de lancer des flèches longues et lourdes, et sa puissance avoisinait les trois cents livres. A cause du bois qui entrait dans sa fabrication, l'arc ne résistait pas longtemps à l'énorme tension que la femelle A'ïkin lui faisait subir. Il mesurait environ un mètre, et sa corde, était faite de ficelle et de tendon. Le manche comportait deux impressionnantes lames métalliques qui pouvaient servir de projectiles, une fois la réserve de flèches épuisée, avant que l'arc soit mis de côté et remplacer par les couteaux de lancer, ou ses dagues. Son armure légère lui permettait de se déplacer silencieusement et rapidement, elle était d'ailleurs la chef des combattants à distance elle combattait également avec des couteaux de lancer forgés par elle-même, pour avoir un maximum d'aisance et connaître la moindre faille de ceux-ci, et, pour les combats rapprochés, une épée coutre accrochée à son mollet gauche. Sa particularité était son pommeau composait d'une bonne dizaine de piques pointues, idéale pour assommer et écorcher assez profondément pour que le tout étourdisse l'adversaire, juste assez de temps pour lui trancher la gorge.

Son sergent, Ihid, des Wold également, ne croyait en rien, sauf en sa hache à double tranchant. Un très long manche lui permettait de la tenir soit à deux mains pour une grande force, soit à une seule main, pour des coups d'estocs. Une lourde armure lui protégeait les épaules, les cuisses, le dos des mains, et le torse et le dos. Les tranchants des lames de sa hache comportaient des runes naines (avec qui les A'ïkin avaient constitués une alliance contre les elfes, et c'est de leur grande cité, Anaranja, que venait cette hache). L'habileté des nains d'Anaranja étaient légendaire et les objets qu'ils façonnaient étaient d'une beauté incomparable. La double lame de sa hache rendait celle-ci sensiblement plus lourde que sa hachette de lancer à sa cuisse droite. Son manche assez court ne lui permettait pas d'écartait beaucoup les mains, mais cet inconvénient était largement compensé par la puissance dévastatrice de sa double tête. Grâce à ces deux lames, Ihid pouvait la manier dans un sens comme dans l'autre sans devoir rectifier sa position ou raffermir sa prise.

Les Assassins A'ïkin attinrent l'avant-poste Daïd répéta le signal, jusqu'à une réponse de son compagnon, de l'autre côté de la rivière séparant Nelanji en deux parties inégales, qui se rejoignaient quelques centaines de mètres avant les premiers remparts de la cité elfique, puis qui se déversait dans plusieurs tuyaux qui alimentaient en eau toute la ville.

Lorsque la torche lui renvoya son signal, il se tourna vers les dix A'ïkin qui attendaient derrière lui. Il leur fit signe de charger d'un léger mouvement de tête, et tous se jetèrent du haut de la falaise, puis se reçurent à quatre pattes seul Adnna resta à côté de lui, patiente, et impassible.

« Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, lui murmura-t-il.

-Je… je resterais avec toi, commandant, tel est ma mission.

-Aller, ne fait pas de manière. Va s'y. »

La lieutenante ne demanda pas son reste : elle sauta tête baissée de la falaise. Daïd attendit un instant pour regarder le massacre qui s'étendait à ses pieds, à quelques centaines de mètres de la falaise : les Assassins avaient bien fait leur travail, il ne restait plus de ces immondes elfes que de grands sacs de viande tiède très coriace, et pleine de nerfs, au milieu de mares de sang tout juste bon pour un chien.

Daïd sauta à son tour puis il se mit à courir, suivit du reste de la Première Marche, jusque-là cachés dans arbres qui bordaient la clairière, autour de la ville, une dizaine d'A'ïkin armés jusqu'aux dents. Il réussit à dégainer adroitement une dague à sa ceinture et la plaça dans sa bouche pour ne pas se gêner lors de sa course. Les A'ïkin qui étaient montés sur la tour redescendirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient montés, et se joignirent au reste de leurs frères d'armes.

Dans les ombres dans la nuit, impossible de les repéré comme le Roi des A'ïkin aimait à le répéter : « ce que l'on ne voit pas, n'existe pas. » Daïd pressa l'allure, s'ils continuaient de trainer, ils ne finiraient pas avant le lever du jour, ce qui pourrait grandement changé la fin de la guerre la position de la forteresse était un point stratégique très important, pour qui voulait dominait l'autre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les elfes n'avaient de cesse de les repousser vers Arkhanie, terre natale des A'ïkin, les empêchant ainsi d'en sortir grâce à cette forteresse. Heureusement, lors de leur alliance avec les nains, les dirigeants A'ïkin avaient réussi, et ce n'était pas un mince exploit, à convaincre ces petits bons hommes barbus à les aider, pour une attaque dirigée contre Patrium. Une fois la cité sous leur contrôle, les chefs A'ïkin pourraient envahir toute l'Ordalie, s'emparer de l'Alhab'Kar, ravager les montagnes goblines, et, grâce aux nains, et aux orcs recrutés à Khozkal, atteindre les terres elfiques : Aposphir. Ils pénétraient la Grande-Forêt, ou Seshwan, jusqu'à leur forteresse pyramide : Seshwanztza.

Mais jusque-là, Patrium était encore sur leur chemin et bien que l'Ordalie ne fût pas essentiellement protégée par les elfes, elle faisait tout de même près de deux fois la superficie de l'Arkhanie. Les A'ïkin ayant déjà du mal à protéger et remplir leurs terres, Daïd avait tout de même des doutes sur les ambitieux projets de son père…

Daïd et ses soldats arrivèrent devant la première ligne de murailles il fit signe à Ihid, son sergent (un brun), Dolgar, son capitaine (un noir), et Fraïh, le meilleur de ses guerriers après Adnna (d'une fourrure étrangement blanche comme neige), de grimper à des endroits bien précis, et aux autres d'attendre qu'ils déroulent les cordes. Daïd gravit les remparts avec ses hommes, le manche de sa dague toujours dans la gueule, sous les regards attentifs de ses frères d'armes le clair de lune leur offrait une lumière blanche tamisée, idéale pour voir dans la nuit, bien que leurs yeux de loups n'en aient pas besoin le moins du monde.

Quatre gardes elfes sur la gauche de la muraille, quatre autres sur la droite : tout se passait comme prévu ils portaient, comme tous les soldats elfes d'Ordalie, qui, étaient habitué à d'autres climats et situations que leurs confrères des terres elfiques, des amures d'acier imitant les couleurs de l'automne (vieil or et brun cuivré) telles qu'on peut les observait dans la nature. Elle se constituait d'un haubert de maille d'or fin en forme de feuilles, glissé dans une jupe de soie métallique. Qui arrivait au genou et fut brodée avec un soin minutieux pour donner l'impression d ''multitude de minuscules feuilles entrecroisées. Autant le haubert que la jupe évoquent un tapis de feuilles d'or arrivées au terme de leur cycle naturel. La cuirasse et la tonne en plate d'acier doré étaient séparées. La cuirasse à elle seule était un chef-d'œuvre, dut reconnaitre le commandant A'ïkin : un lacet au niveau de sternum permet aux lames de part et d'autre de se déplier et se replier comme un soufflet ou un éventail, en coulissant les unes sur les autres quand le soldat se retourne ou qu'il attrape son épée ou ses flèches. Cette charnière était décorée d'un insigne émaillé indiquant la maison d'origine de l'elfe qui le porte. Chaque lame était légèrement incurvée, comme une feuille séchée faisant voir son ventre nervuré. Ils portaient également de grands bouclier de même couleur, en forme de feuilles et décorés de motifs sinueux écris en elfique. Chaque extrémité s'achevait par une pointe qui remplissait deux fonctions : elle leur permettait de pencher le bouclier de côté tout en restant protégé et se défendre quand ils avaient perdus leur arme. De fait, les bords des boucliers étaient tranchants comme des rasoirs. La poignée d'une conception inhabituelle s'étend sur toute la longueur du bouclier de la sorte, on peut le tenir à deux mains et l'utiliser à la fois pour la défense et l'attaque. Les deux coupes circulaires de part et d'autre du centre du bouclier permettaient au guerrier elfe d'y introduire sa lance de façon à arrêter la charge de l'ennemi tout en se cachant derrière son bouclier. Leurs longues lances s'apparentaient plutôt à un vouge, du fait de sa lame tranchante et recourbée à la pointe. Haute de huit pieds, comme une épée à long manche, elles permettaient de taillader l'adversaire à distance.

Daïd fit signe à Ihid et Fraïh de s'occupaient des quatre de gauche, et à Dolgar de le suivre pour les quatre de droite. Ils se mirent à courir rapidement, mais toujours dans le silence le plus total grâce à leurs poils et aux coussinets de leurs puissantes pattes qui absorbaient, et amortissaient les chocs contre la muraille de pierre Daïd laissa le premier garde à son capitaine, et prit le second par derrière : juste avant le choc il s'empara de sa dague dans sa main droite et lui sauta légèrement dans le dos, où il la planta à trois reprises en roulant sur lui-même plusieurs fois.

Il rejoignit Dolgar un peu plus loin, et trancha la gorge du troisième elfe, juste avant qu'il ne signale leur présence son corps s'écrasa contre le sol, et son armure de métal frotta, et grinça contre celui-ci. Le quatrième garde se retourna prestement et ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais il était bien trop loin. Daïd prit l'un de ses couteaux, et le lui lança dans la gorge. Il fonça à toute allure, et alla se planter juste au niveau de la glotte. L'elfe s'effondra quelques secondes plus tard, prit de violents spasmes, dans une petite flaque de sang Daïd regarda derrière lui : Ihid et Fraïh avait déjà déroulé les cordes, et La Première Marche fut au complet sur la muraille.

Ils se réunirent près du poste de garde autour de Daïd.

« Les murailles sont à nous, hors de question de les perdre. Adnna, Ihid, et vous sept, vous continuez avec moi sur le flanc gauche ; vous trois restez là et attendez mes ordres, ordonna Daïd. Fraïh, Dolgar, et vous huit, vous partez pour la partie est. Dans vingt minutes, à la citadelle.

-Et qu'est qu'on fait des autres gardes ? demanda Fraïh.

-Egorgez donc ces chiens vantards, autant que vous pourrez, mais n'allez pas me ramener toute la cité dans les rues, ou je festoierais sur vos restes le matin venu. Aller ! »

Tous se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la ville, excepté les trois soldats désignés par leur commandant qui se positionnèrent sur toute la longueur de la muraille extérieure, pour une meilleure vue de la cité. Daïd, Ihid, Adnna et une escouade de sept autres guerriers sautèrent des remparts et pénétrèrent dans la cité ils grimpaient, se faufilaient, redescendaient, et courraient dans la nuit noire. Sur leur chemin, nombre de gardes perdirent la vie, égorgés, étripés, ou étranglés, mais aussi les hommes banals, leurs femmes, et leurs vieillards, nobles comme pauvres. Magnifique nuit.

Daïd et sa troupe passèrent au peigne fin toute la partie ouest la cité, tuant tout sur leur passage, sans le moindre signe de résistance Adnna s'arrêta brusquement après avoir sauté du toit d'une maison, faisant ainsi stopper la troupe. Daïd, en tête, se retourna brusquement, et la foudroya du regard.

« Que fais-tu sombre idiote ? On repart ! Tout de suite !

-Non. Daïd j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Au diable tes pressentiments, je ne risquerais pas ma vie et les leurs, pour tes sottises, Adnna !

-Daïd, je… »

Un cor raisonna dans la cité. Ils étaient repérés. Daïd s'approcha d'Adnna, fou de rage, et le gifla violement sous le choc, elle tomba à terre. Une foule se mit à fourmillait dans la cité, paysans, nobles, et gardes. Pour certain, leurs armures rouges sang étaient polies, et stylisées et gravées d'écritures elfiques. _Les gardes d'élites_, pensa Daïd.

« A'ïkin, en formation d'combat ! rugit-il. Aller, plus vite que ça, ces connards d'elfes vont regrettaient d'être venu au monde ! »

Il dégaina Mange-Cœur : la monstrueuse épée du légendaire Daïd Daechad, commandant de La Première Marche. Il la prit à une main, et se plaça dans la position de combat : les guerriers de corps à corps (Daïd, Ihid, et deux autre) étaient disposés en cercle autour des archets, commandés par Adnna. Les gardes elfes les encerclèrent rapidement, brandissant leurs longues lances d'acier devant leurs larges et hauts boucliers, donc les gravures faisaient penser à des ailes. Adnna et ses deux archets bandèrent leurs arcs courts, et attendirent les ordres de leur chef. Heureusement, le terrain jouait en leur faveur : une large cour pavée au milieu de laquelle se tenait fièrement une fontaine d'eau claire, derrière les guerriers. Mais les elfes arrivaient beaucoup trop vite, ils remplissaient déjà le moitié de l'espace.

« Première volée ! aboya Daïd. »

Les guerriers se baissèrent, et six flèches (à deux par archets) fendirent les airs froids de la nuit pour trouver leurs cibles. Six elfes tombèrent, mais ce n'était rien comparer à tous ceux qui les entouraient encore.

« Replie, boucliers ! hurla Daïd. »

Les A'ïkin se dispersèrent pour passer de l'autre côté de la fontaine, celle encore libre de tous ces elfes, se collèrent au mur du fond, et prirent la position du Mur grâce à leurs boucliers : ils les emboitèrent les uns dans les autres et attendirent les ordres.

« Lâchez une volée ! hurla Daïd. »

Trois boucliers, constituant le haut de mur s'écartèrent les uns des autres et deux archets se levèrent, puis tirèrent sur les elfes et toutes les dix secondes (le temps qu'il fallait pour les archets de rebander leurs arcs), les trois boucliers se dégageaient et une flopé de flèches venaient frapper de rangs ennemis. Daïd explosa littéralement de rire, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un rire. Ses soldats le regardèrent un instant, incrédules.

« Qu'est que vous attendez vermines ? A L'ASSAUT ! rugit leur chef. »

Tous se relevèrent et foncèrent dans les rangs ennemis ; les archets restèrent à couvert et tiraient en rafales. Les elfes, déconcertés, se mirent en position défensive : accroupis, leurs lances pointées vers leurs adversaires, et leurs boucliers rouge devant eux. Les A'ïkin sautèrent, mordirent, griffèrent tout ce qui leur passer sous la patte, et firent une faille. Les commandants elfes étaient paniqués, criant à leurs hommes de reformer une ligne. Mais il était trop tard : Daïd arriva par les airs, Mange-Cœur dans les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il explosa les rangs elfiques et, par bonheur, éclata cinq elfes sous sa lame, décapités pour certains, coupés en deux pour d'autres. Le sang avait envahi la cour, et s'était pris dans les poils de sa gueule. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, et hurla à la lune, glaçant de sang de toutes créatures vivantes, arrachant les morts à la terre.

Nombres d'elfes se retournèrent vers lui, terrifiés Daïd se mit donc en quête de son premier adversaire : un des elfes, lui fonça dessus. Daïd leva son épée et la porta latéralement. L'elfe leva la sienne au-dessus de sa tête, et poussa un crie rageur. Daïd lui mit un coup de tête dans le nez lorsqu'il fut à portée un craquement sourd retentit et une gerbe de sang jaillit de son nez difforme. L'elfe fut pris par surpris, et faillit s'écrouler. Daïd leva haut son épée et l'écrasa contre le sol, y plantant une des deux piques. Puis il s'approcha de l'elfe au nez cassé ce dernier tenta quand même une attaque : il leva encore son épée, mais Daïd lui attrapa le poignet, et bloqua sa charge. Puis il lui donna un second coup de tête dans le nez, et lui attrapa l'arrière de la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Puis il lui cassa le poignet d'un simple mouvement de main, et l'os faillit déchirer la peau, du dit poignet. Son épée tomba sur la pierre, et raisonna sur le champ de bataille. Le tout s'était produit en quelques secondes. Daïd le laissa tomber en arrière, récupéra Mange-cœur, et chercha son second adversaire. Un elfe pointa son arme sur lui, mais avec plus de jugeote que le premier : il tenait fermement sa lance, placée avec soin dans une des découpes circulaires de son large bouclier, bien devant lui, son épée encore à la ceinture. Daïd évita un coup de lance d'un bond sur le côté et l'attrapa de sa main libre, avant d'en briser la pointe. L'elfe décala son bouclier et lui jeta la hampe de sa lance, puis dégaina son épée. Daïd trop occuper à esquiver la lance, faillit se faire trancher la gorge il se baissa juste au bon moment. Il reprit Mange-cœur à deux mains, et lui enfonça une des deux piques dans le ventre Mange-cœur perça l'armure de l'elfe et pénétra sa chair. Un flot de sang coula sur la pierre lorsqu'il la retira, sur le flanc, déchirant presque son ennemi en deux, alors que trois autres venaient soutenir leur camarade. Daïd leva haut son épée au-dessus de sa tête de loup, et l'abaissa : le crâne de l'un d'eux s'empala sur une pique et explosa, libérant nombre de fragments d'os, de morceaux de cerveau et de sang, qui allèrent immaculés ses compagnons. Daïd se reçut une giclée de sang sur le visage et continua son massacre un autre se jeta sur lui. Daïd lui mit un coup de poing sur la tempe et il s'effondra. Puis il reprit Mange-Cœur en main, et décapita le troisième elfe.

Il prit un temps pour observer la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui : Adnna avait épuisé ses flèches, et combattait à présent avec lames de son arc, et un couteau de lancer. Avec le couteau, elle dévia une lance d'un mouvement adroit du poignet et trancha la gorge du guerrier qui la tenait avec les lames de son arc court. Elle lança son couteau sur un sylvestre et en dégaina un autre à sa cheville. Ihid s'était emparé d'une lance elfique et venait de transperçait le ventre d'un elfe puis il le souleva dans les airs, et lui écrasa la tête contre le sol. Une bande de quatre ou cinq bouffons à fourrure se faisait massacré alors que qu'un second groupe d'elfes pénétrait dans la cour.

Un rugissement déchira le chaos lui-même : l'escouade que Daïd avait envoyée avec Fraïh, et Dolgar venait à leur rescousse. Mais qu'est qu'ils faisaient ici ? Daïd leur avait ordonné de les rejoindre à la citadelle et même s'il n'était pas arriver, ils auraient très bien pu prendre la citadelle. Mais sinon ! ils avaient gâché leur seule chance de prendre la cité ! Lorsque tout cela serait finit, et s'ils s'étaient toujours en vie, Daïd ne manquerait pas de leur rappelait que c'était LUI, et lui seul qui décidait.

Fraïh avait perdu ses armes et combattait avec griffes et crocs, comme d'habitude ; sa fourrure autre fois blanche, était presque entièrement maculée d'un sang elfique rouge sombre. Fraïh était son meilleur guerrier, mais s'était aussi le moins discipliné ; il adorait combattre comme un animal, sentir le sang sur sa fourrure blanche comme neige, sous ses griffes, sur la langue, et entre ses crocs. Ce n'était un chien sur deux pattes, parfaitement à l'image des minuscules créatures qu'élevaient les Hommes, à l'intérieur des Steppes. A quelques mètres de là, des bleus se faisaient quasiment massacrés.

Mais, malgré ça, le combat tournait en leur faveur. Dolgar et ses hommes n'avaient pas dû trouver autant d'ennemis que Daïd et les siens. Un elfe courut sur Daïd, qui ne le vit pas venir, tourner de dos. Son épée elfique se planta dans son épaule. Daïd cria et tomba à genou, lâchant Mange-cœur. L'elfe tirait et tirait sur son épée pour la retirer. Il réussit au bout d'au moins dix bonnes secondes, où Daïd souffrit trop pour pouvoir se relever. L'épée s'était plantée et enfoncée presque jusqu'à un nerf, l'élançant de plus belle. Du coin de l'œil, Daïd vit l'elfe lever son bras pour lui trancher la tête. Mais, il ne bougeait plus. Il tourna un peu la tête, et remarqua le couteau de lancer qui saillait de la gorge du guerrier elfe. Adnna. Elle se tenait droite, devant lui, et lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant, si l'on pouvait appelait ça un sourire.

Un de ses soldats, dont il ne se souvenait plus du tout du nom, et qui maîtriser les arts de la médecine, s'approcha de lui, le releva, et, sans un mot, lui mit un bandage sur son épaule. Puis il repartit dans la bataille. Daïd récupéra Mange-cœur, et se remit en posture de combat. Mais tous les elfes jonchaient le sol, inertes. Daïd lança des regards frustrés à ses frères. Tous avaient rangé leurs armes et le regardaient.

« Qu'est que vous attendez vermines ? Aller, à la citadelle ! Cette bande de chiens braillards doivent déjà être en train de se préparer à notre assaut. Aller ! (tous s'élancèrent sur les quatre pattes, et foncèrent se cacher dans les ténèbres.) Dolgar, Fraïh, attendez un instant ! »

Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est, que, vous foutez ici ? dit Daïd d'une voix calme, mais qui trahissait une profonde colère. (Les deux A'ïkin se regardèrent et Dolgar prit la parole.)

-Je… on a entendu ton crie, et, on a pensé que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

-Qu'on est besoin d'aide ou pas, pendant que vous arriviez comme des héros, vous auriez très bien pu prendre la citadelle, sombre crétins !

-On ait désolé commandant, le calma Fraïh, qui, pour seul remercîment, reçut son poing dans le museau.

-J'en ai rien à foutre petit con ! Alors vous allez tout de suite à cette putain de citadelle de mes deux et tranchez toutes les gorges qui vous tomberont sous la main.

-Commandant…

-Qu'est que je viens de dire ?

-La citadelle, répondirent en cœur les sergents.

-Aller ! Maintenant ! »

Les guerriers s'inclinèrent très brièvement et repartirent dans les ombres. Daïd attendit un instant pour se calmer, rangea Mange-cœur dans son fourreau et suivit ses troupes. Il les rattrapa rapidement, et se plaça à leur tête. Sur leur chemin, des gardes s'étant échappés de leur premier affrontement contre les envahisseurs, couraient vers la citadelle ils s'écroulèrent lorsque les quelques flèches restantes de certains archets s'enfoncèrent dans leurs dos ou leurs nuques.

Les A'ïkin durent se déplacer sur les toits elfique, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer les habitants étaient pour la plus part dans la rue, affolés par les rumeurs, les bruits, et les gardes, qui revenaient blessés de la place de la fontaine. Et lorsque certains les remarquer quand même, Adnna se chargeait de discrètement de lui lancer un couteau. Ils arrivèrent à la citadelle en quelques minutes. Une trentaine de gardes, remontés de la ville s'étaient regroupés devant la grande porte de la citadelle. Celle-ci étant creusée à même la roche, elle n'avait qu'une seule face, et pas de dos. Les gardes étaient cernés.

Les deux battants de la porte étaient en bois (du chêne surement), renforcé de plaques de métal. Des légères gravures d'or représentaient une feuille de chêne, coupée en deux par les bords des deux battants.

Les A'ïkin, répartis sur les toits des trois maisons qui cernaient la citadelle, se préparèrent à l'assaut, mais attendirent tout de même les ordres de leur commandant.

« Archets, chuchota Daïd pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais assez fort pour que tous ses soldats l'entendent, en leur montrant trois gardes elfes. »

Les A'ïkin, sans flèches, prirent leurs couteaux de lancer. « Feu. » Les trois couteaux atteignirent leurs cibles : le premier se planta dans un crâne, le second dans une gorge, et le dernier sous un bras. Les trois elfes tombèrent au sol dans la seconde qui suivit ils n'avaient pas encore touché la pierre de leur cité, que les guerriers A'ïkin s'étaient déjà lancer dans la mêlé. Daïd, suivit de près par Dolgar et Fraïh, se lança sur le premier garde qui lui tomba sous la patte : il le jeta à terre, puis lui lacéra le visage de ses crocs acérés. Il se remit debout et chercha un second ennemi un elfe lui jeta sa lance, mais Daïd, trop vif, sauta, et s'accrocha à quatre pattes sur le mur à sa droite, puis se propulsa sur le côté puis esquiver une flèche qui lui aurait transpercé l'œil, et se jeta sur l'elfe qui venait de perdre sa lance. Une fois mit à terre, Daïd lui arracha la moitié du visage d'un simple mais puissant coup de griffe du sang, de la cervelle, et des fragments d'os volèrent dans tous les coins. Daïd ressentit une terrible douleur là où s'était plantée une épée quelques dizaines de minutes au paravent, lorsqu'une flèche s'y planta. La douleur le fit tomber à genoux. Sa vue se brouilla soudainement il tenta de se relever et de marcher, mais s'écroula après quelques pas. Il vit Adnna descendre de son toit et courir vers lui mais une flèche elfe lui transperça la patte arrière gauche, et elle dévia, puis tomba sur le flanc avec un gémissement de douleur.

Daïd, prit une rage folle et incompréhensible, se releva et chercha la provenance de la flèche une elfe femelle courait vers Adnna, une dague à la main, prête à l'achever. Daïd se releva et courut sur ses quatre pattes, oubliant sa douleur il sauta à la gorge de l'elfe, qui prise par surprise, se retourna et lui planta sa dague dans la clavicule droite, juste de l'autre côté où cette maudite épée s'était logée. Daïd hurla plus de rage que de douleur, mit l'elfe dos au sol, et lui déchira le visage en trois coup de gueule. Le sang de l'elfe abondait sur son propre visage, mais un peu du sein aussi, car l'elfe prise de panique, lui avait coupé la joue, laissant une grande entaille partant du coin de la bouche jusqu'à l'os du milieu de la joue. Il leva la tête, abasourdit. Son sang se mêlait doucement aux autres odeurs qui abondaient autour de lui : le métal, la pierre, le feu, la chair, du sang, du sang, et encore du sang. Il se retourna, et vit Adnna retirer la flèche qui s'était plantée dans sa cuisse. Puis elle rampa le plus vite possible vers lui, et lui griffa le bras pour le réveiller.

« Daïd ! Daïd, tu m'entends ? »

Sa voix était lointaine, très lointaine, comme si il se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un tunnel, et elle à l'autre, et elle criait vers lui. Son instinct reprit vite le dessus : il se sentit en danger, et un loup en danger n'est jamais assis regarder la scène, un loup en danger n'est pas en train de gratter le sol d'un air idiot lorsque ses frères, ses sœurs, se font massacrées. Un loup en danger, est un loup en colère, un loup en danger est un enragé. Daïd se sentit revenir comme d'un très, très long voyage. Il devait mener ses troupes.

« Je… oui. Adnna, Adnna, je…, bafouilla-t-il, ce qui le rendit fou de rage. Je… je dois mener les troupes, le Mur, oui c'est ça le Mur. Faites le Mur bordel !

-Impossible, nous n'avons plus de flèches.

-Où est… le médecin ?

-Il arrive. »

Adnna, se leva, malgré sa blessure et cria un nom. Un soldat courut vers eux ses petites lunettes rondes, dont un verre était brisé, renvoyaient à Daïd l'éclat d'un feu, de l'autre côté de la place. Bold portait des lunettes ? Mais, depuis quand ? _Par All ! Je suis vraiment toucher,_ pensa Daïd.

« Qu'est-ce ?

-Sa joue, une dague elfique. »

Bold n'eut pas besoin de plus : il sortit une pincette, et extirpa bien trois fragments de lame elfique.

« Mais… d'où ça vient tout ça, demanda Daïd, incrédule.

-Ces saletés d'elfes ont pour habitude de laisser des endroits très fin sur leurs lames lorsqu'ils les forgent ainsi, il leur suffit d'un coup donné avec assez de force pour sa briser en plusieurs morceaux dans la plaie de l'ennemi.

-Adnna, tu penseras à me ramener un de ces de forgerons elfes, que je lui montre le résultat de ses putains de lames à la con! Ah ! beugla-t-il lorsque le dernier fragment fut enlevé. »

Adnna et Bold le relevèrent tous les elfes étaient morts, gisant au sol, ou, pour le cas du dernier ennemi de Fraïh, une moitié déchiquetée dans sa gueule, et l'autre moitié, sur le toit le plus proche. Daïd fit signe à Adnna et Bold de le lâcher, et tituba vers ses hommes sous le regard colérique de son commandant, Fraïh lâcha enfin ces foutues jambes d'elfe.

« Y en a-t-ils qui sont entrés ?

-Trois mon commandant, répondit Dolgar.

-Trois ? répéta Daïd, outré.

-Oui, pendant votre petite sieste, surenchérit Fraïh. »

Daïd boita lentement vers ce dernier, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Daïd lui brisa le nez du coup de tête. Fraïh tomba en arrière sous le choc, et prit son nez ensanglanté dans ses mains, en jurant.

« La prochaine fois, je te plante une de ces flèches dans le cul. (Il se retourna vers ses hommes. Il tendit le bras pour dégainer Mange-cœur, mais elle n'était plus dans son fourreau.) Où est mon épée ? »

Un soldat, jeune, un Vortfreu sans doute, à sa fourrure marron-grise, sortit des rangs, Mange-cœur dans les mains.

« Qu'est que mon épée fait dans tes mains soldats ? demanda Daïd, furieux.

-Mon commandant, lorsque vous êtes tombé, vous avez dégainé votre épée, mais, elle est tombée lorsque je vous ai regardé vous étiez allongé par terre, j'ai donc décidé de prendre votre épée, pour la protéger, mon commandant.

-Bien. »

Daïd récupéra Mange-cœur, et félicita le soldat, nommé Vortun. Les A'ïkin avaient beau être réputés pour être distants et impassibles au niveau de leurs émotions, Daïd savait récompenser le travail bien fait.

« Eh bien, je m'en souviendrais Vortun. »

Daïd rangea Mange-cœur non sans difficulté, et avança vers la grande porte il poussa un peu les battants, mais les portes étaient barricadées.

« Ils doivent déjà préparer leur défense. On ne pourra pas renter.

-Pas, par-là, non, lui rappela Fraïh.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-On peut toujours grimper sur le toit, c'est du verre, ça explosera et on aura plus qu'à faire le ménage. »

Quelques soldats murmurèrent et grondèrent leur approbation.

« Non, impossible, désapprouva Adnna. Ils nous verraient arriver et on se ferait massacrer avant même le pouvoir toucher le sol.

-Elle a raison, surenchéri Dolgar. J'ai envoyé un bleu voir les alentours, y aurait une porte à l'arrière.

-Comment on passera : ils ont des meurtrières tout le long des murailles. On se fera avoir de la même façon que par le toit, expliqua un bleu. »

Daïd réfléchit un instant.

« Si, peut-être que ça pourrait fonctionner, il suffirait de modifier le Mur en une simple tour mobile, ainsi on pourrait passer devant les meurtrières. »

Les soldats réfléchirent eux aussi, puis murmurèrent, s'interrogeant sur la meilleure des deux solutions.

« Oui, mais comment ?

-Eh bien, on mais le Mur à l'horizontal, et on n'a plus qu'à avancer.

-Eh bien, sortez vos boucliers bande d'ahuris : on fait ça. »

Tous se mirent en positions sans broncher, puis attendirent les ordres. Daïd, après avoir parlé avec ses adjoints, s'approcha de ses hommes puis ils se mirent en marche.

Des cris retentirent dans la citadelle. Daïd sourit. Les arcs elfes sortirent des meurtrières, disposées tout le long du haut mur du palais. Les flèches fusèrent sur les boucliers A'ïkin, et quelques fois, les deux boucliers du haut se levaient de quelques centimètres, pour laisser deux archets tiraient leurs dernières flèches, ou leurs couteaux de lancer. Le Mur, se déplaçant proche du palais, certains soldats levaient leurs boucliers et plantaient leurs épées dans les meurtrières mais tous les elfes qui tombaient n'étaient rien par rapport ç ceux qui restaient derrière le palais royal.

Un cri prévint Daïd qu'un A'ïkin s'était pris une flèche. Il stoppa la colonne d'un mot et se retourna vers ses hommes. Vortun, le soldat qui avait gardé Mange-cœur lors de la dernière bataille, avait une flèche plantée, juste au centre du genou. Il hurla de douleur. Daïd s'avança vers lui et jeta un regard inquiet à Bold, le médecin de leur unité.

« On peut pas rester là éternellement ! hurla Dolgar, à la tête de la colonne.

-Bold, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Impossible ici.

-Pitié ! Me laissez pas là, je vous en prie commandant, implora Vortun.

-T'inquiète pas soldat, on te va te sortir de la là, le rassura Daïd. Putain aller Bold ! Fais quelque chose !

-La flèche est trop loin ! Je peux rien faire !

-Aller ! Bougez-vous le cul bordel ! hurla Dolgar après avoir évité une flèche qui lui fonçait dans l'œil.

-Elle a transpercé l'os, si je la retire, il y laissera sa jambe.

-Non ! Pitié ! Je vous en supplie !

-Non, Vortun, personne ne va perdre sa jambe. Bold tu fais quelque chose ! Maintenant !

-Ok, ok ! Bon il me faut mon matériel.

-On n'a pas le temps putain ! hurla Daïd. Je suis désolé soldat. »

Il dégaina Mange-cœur.

« Non ! Non pitié commandant, je vous en supplie ! NON ! hurla Vortun. »

Daïd souleva Mange-cœur à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, et entama d'un coup sec la jambe, juste au-dessus du genou. De petits bouts de chaires voltèrent dans tous les sens Daïd fut aspergé de sang A'ïkin. Vortun hurla encore une fois un terrible hurlement, aussi long et puissant que celui d'un véritable loup des montagnes, à vous glacer le sang, un hurlement de peur, de douleur, de colère, de haine, de rage. Mais Daïd n'avait fait que la moitié du travail. Il releva Mange-cœur en tentant de rassurer Vortun avec quelques paroles.

« Aller ! lui ordonna Bold. Plus tu métras de temps ! Plus il perdra de sang ! »

Daïd redonna un coup, et trancha définitivement la jambe du pauvre gars. Vortun cria encore plus fort, avant de sombre dans l'inconscience. Maintenant, rester à cautérisé la plaie. Le commandant chercha une torches des yeux, mais il n'y avait que ses soldats qui peinaient à garder le Mur (ou plutôt la colonne) intacte.

« Il me faut une torche bordel ! hurla Daïd.

-On n'a pas de torche mon commandant, lui rappela Bold.

-Et merde !

-Commandant il faut faire vite, il est en train de perdre tout son sang !

-Mais où sont les torches putain ?

-On les a laissés avec les trois bleus que t'as placé sur les murailles.

-Et comment on les retrouve maint…

-Commandant, l'interrompit Vortun sortit du coma, ce fût un honneur, et un privilège de combattre à vos côtés.

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça soldat !

-All me remmène à lui.

-Non ! hurla le commandant.

-Je dois partir…

-Non ! Tu n'peux pas ! Je n'te laisserais pas ! NOOOOON ! »

Vortun expira son dernier soupir sa jambe était noire de sang, et ses yeux s'étaient éteints, cette lueur sauvage qui embrassait les yeux de chaque A'ïkin, avait disparue, morte, noyée dans l'infinité de ce regard inexpressif.


End file.
